Commercially available silver halide photographic materials and methods for forming images therein are of wide variety, and utilized in multifarious fields. As for the halide composition of silver halide emulsions used in these photographic materials, iodobromides mainly composed of bromide are widely adopted, particularly in the case of picture-taking photographic materials for achieving high sensitivity.
On the other hand, silver bromide substantially free from iodide or silver chlorobromide emulsions are used in products where there is an urgent demand to finish a large quantity of prints over a short period of time, such as photographic materials for color photographic paper. In this case, it is necessary to increase the developing speed.
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for enhanced adaptability to rapid processing of color photographic paper, such that a large number of investigations thereon have been carried out. Now, a high chloride content silver halide emulsion is known to provide a remarkable increase in developing speed.
However, silver halide photographic materials which have a high chloride content to thereby provide for rapid processing tend to suffer a change in sensitivity upon long-term storage. Thus, there has been a demand for improved stability of photographic properties for color photographic papers, especially in case of long-term storage.
In addition, no change in photographic properties is particularly required of color photographic light-sensitive materials, such as color photographic paper, when subjected to a change in surroundings, e.g., a change in humidity, upon printing in a laboratory. Namely, a change in humidity during the printing operation in a laboratory results in a deviation from optimum printing conditions, such that prints of high quality are not obtained.